


Dance, Baby!

by kenmach0i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmach0i/pseuds/kenmach0i
Summary: hinata always wanted to dance with kageyama but never got the chance to do so because kags was never really a guy that was into dancing. until one night they went to the 3rd years farewell party and some magic happened.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 18





	Dance, Baby!

Hinata had always dreamt of dancing with his boyfriend, Kageyama, though he never really got the chance to do so. 

It was a Wednesday, and he kind of wanted to ask Suga-san for help, since Suga was a great helper in Hinata’s eyes.

He headed to the gym and heard smashing of balls on the floor, squeaking shoes and “one more!” being said multiple times. He entered and simultaneously the 4 guys, Tanaka, Daichi, Asahi and Sugawara, who were just playing, were on their way to the locker rooms to get changed. 

He walked up to Sugawara, his team member who was about to graduate high school, and started talking to him.

“Hey Suga-san! How was practice?”  
“Oh hey hey Shouyou! It was good! Pretty exhausting though haha! But what brings you here? Shouldn’t you be on your way home?”  
“About that... I kinda wanted to ask you for help”  
“Oh what is it kiddo?”  
“Well... I kinda always had wanted to dance with Kageyama but that actually never happens for multiple reasons. So I kind of wanted to ask if you could help me make that happen at the farewell party?”  
“Well why don’t you ask Daichi to put a specific song that you and Kageyama like so you can get to dance with him? Since he is the one who decided to organize the party without letting anyone help...”  
“That’s such a good idea! Thank you Suga-san, I’ll go ask him right now!”

Hinata then walked to the locker rooms which is where he was met with Tanaka, Asahi and Daichi. 

“Daichi-san, may I speak to you for a bit?”  
“Yeah sure, what’s up?”  
“Outside... please?”  
“Oh sure sure, let me just put on a shirt. I’ll be out in a second.”

Several seconds passed and Hinata saw Daichi coming out of the locker room.

“What’s up kid?”  
“So... ahem... i was talking to Suga-san about how I r- really want to dance with erm... Kageyama... heh... since we n- ne- never have before. And there’s the farewell party coming up a- and if maybe you could play a s- song so I can finally get Kageyama to erm.. dance with me?”

Daichi was kind of confused at this question because of how nervous Hinata got while asking, but after a few seconds of processing it, he understood. 

“Oh yeah definitely, I can do that. No problem! Just tell me which song, or should I just play any song?”  
“Well I was thinking about ‘Dance, Baby!’ you know... by Boy Pablo, since it’s a song that Kageyama and I always sing to whenever we hear it.”  
“You got it, I’ll tell you before I play it so you can get ready to put Kageyama on his feet and dance!”  
“Thank you Daichi-san”  
“Yeah no problem kid!”

________________

It was Saturday, Hinata and Kageyama were getting ready to go to the party. They had some music in the background, and Golden by Harry Styles started playing. Hinata was pointing at Kageyama while singing. 

“You’re so golden!! tara ta ta ra ram tara- ta ta ra ramm”  
“Boke Hinata, stop singing and get ready”  
“Haha I’m sorry you just look really good in that suit bro!”  
“Thank, so do you”

A few minutes later Hinata’s mom came in and told them to hurry up otherwise they’d be late. And so they did. 

Several minutes later they came out of Hinata’s room and were walking hand in hand to Hinata’s moms car. 

“Wait guys!” said Hinata’s mom who was a few steps behind them. “Let me take a quick picture! You both look so handsome oh my god!!”

And so she did, she took the picture, where Hinata looked all happy and smiley. And Kageyama... well... he tried to smile...

__________________

“Hinata! pspsps!” 

Daichi, who was a few meters away from Hinata, was calling him to tell him that he was about to play the song he had suggested. Hinata gave him a big smile as a sign of thanking him and and walked closer to Kags, wrapping his arms around Kageyama to get all of his attention. 

Kageyama’s face lit up as soon as he heard the song playing and saw his boyfriend singing to it. He wanted to sing with his boyfriend who was wrapped in his arms, but he was embarrassed since not only Karasuno was there. But also other teams, like Fukurodani, Nekoma, Date Tech and Shiratorizawa. 

After a few seconds of Hinata loosening up, he took Kageyama by the hands and started moving around with him, in hopes of getting to... somewhat dance. 

“Hinata? What are you doing?”  
“Trying to get you to dance silly!”

After a minute of Hinata awkwardly moving around with Kageyama, Kags finally loosened up and actually started to dance and match up with Hinata’s moves. Both of their faces were tinted red. But neither of them really cared. 

All Hinata knew was that he was there, with his boyfriend, dancing to one of their favorite songs. 

And all that Kageyama knew was that his boyfriend was wrapped around his arms and was looking like a beauty, with glowing eyes and a big bright happy smile. 

Neither of them could ask to be anywhere else than where they were right now.

**Author's Note:**

> ah this sucked lmao, but ty for actually reading and making it to the end. i literally love and adore you soooooo much mwah <3  
> this was inspired by the song ‘dance, baby!’ by boy pablo, such a banger imo


End file.
